villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Waltz
Count Waltz is the main antagonist in the videogame Eternal Sonata. He is the corrupt ruler of Forte that wants more power to control the world, even it means selling Mineral Powder to risk his own citizens' lives and turning them into magical soldiers that would go completely mad. He was voiced by in the Japanese version, and in the English version. Biography Throughout most of the game, Count Waltz pretty much sat around in the throne. He orders Tuba (and later, Rondo) to kill the party, except for Salsa. That of course, failed. Count Waltz also wanted Fugue to find the glowing agogos to increase the mineral powder's effect's, with Rondo's surveillance. Waltz at some point ordered Rondo to kill Calves if she revealed the fact that she was a spy. Rondo informs him that the reason the agogo's glow was because they were very close to Polka (not knowing about her astra). At Mt. Rock, Count Waltz and Legato took action and rode their army of dragons to the summit. There, Waltz asked Polka to come with them. After confirming that Rondo's statement was true, Polka came close to Waltz, but he knocked her down hard, knocking her unconscious. Then he and the gang battle on the summit. After the battle, he strongly ordered Legato to drink the powder that was affected by the glowing agogo; Legato turns into an unusually powerful monster, leaving Waltz impressed. He tells Legato to use that power to wipe out their dragons and afterwards, everyone else. However, due to Polka's astra, the light helped turned the tides and wiped out Waltz and Legato instead. Jazz implied "No, they probably ran away." At the Double Reed Tower, Count Waltz and Legato were seen together on top. He speaks to the party one last lime about his future plans. Afterwards, everyone fought in their big battle with Count Waltz and Legato together (PS3 version; Legato is fought alone in the Xbox360 version). Finally, not being able to stand defeat, Count Waltz tells Legato to destroy everything. Afterwards, Count Waltz knew that he would killed in the process, which actually happens. While a dark portal was left behind, Count Waltz was never heard from again. Personality Count Waltz is cold, merciless, power-hungry, ambitious, and very calm-like. He does not like it if anyone would fail him or try to disobey his orders. He's also careless on what happens to anyone or any country, even his own subjects. All he ever truly cares about is the idea of taking over everything wih an iron fist. Gallery Count Waltz Death.png|Count Waltz's death. Trivia *In the PS3 version, the penultimate boss battle with Count Waltz and Ruined Body together was considered much harder than the real final boss himself. *In the manga, Waltz was the one who drank the enhanced mineral powder medicine and became the Ruined Body. Category:Power Hungry Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thought-Forms Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Slaver Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Drug Dealers Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sadists Category:Aristocrats Category:Pure Evil